This invention relates to clips of various kinds that may be used as bookmarkers, memo holders, or clips which provide the same ubiquitous type of fastening as is ordinarily accomplished with conventional paper clips. As one knows when reading a book, it becomes important to be able to mark the place where the reader has stopped reading for the particular time period involved, and in the past various bookmarkers have been suggested which have not necessarily provided a secure manner in which to mark off the place where the reader has stopped reading. That is, ordinary bookmarkers will generally have a planar, elongated member which is merely put into the section of the book intended to be marked without physical attachment to the page. Other bookmarkers, while providing for physical attachment to the page, do not provide a unique way or means of attachment to the page and further would not have, as in some of the embodiments of the invention, unique termini having various configurations. The devices of this invention also allow the users thereof to demonstrate their likes or dislikes with respect to the conventional and ubiquitous items normally encountered in everyday life. By that it is meant that the securement members or clips of the invention may be fashioned into a myriad of aesthetically pleasing shapes to reflect the users likes or dislikes or even character.
The unique clips of the invention are peculiarly adaptable for appealing to the fancies of youngsters. By that it is meant that the securement means, whether they be used for memo holders, bookmarkers, or just paper clips, will bring to the child user a new dimension allowing the child to choose from a large variety of clips which may be configured into child pleasing configurations.
A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 399,768 H. L. Mehrer Mar. 19, 1889 793,826 N. E. Damico July 4, 1905 38,916 H. M. Willis Dec. 3, 1907 893,353 G. W. McGill July 14, 1908 992,9l6 J. B. Shriver May 23, 1911 2,116,147 M. Haessler May 3, 1938 2,344,613 L. A. Hellstern Mar. 21, 1944 3,137,269 L. B. Sager June 16, 1964 3,159,137 F. S. Baldwin Dec. 1, 1964 3,381,654 R. E. Hupp et al May 7, 1968 235,174 Lee R. Gardner May 27, 1975 4,487,156 Barry J. Frost Dec. 11, 1984 297,334 Marty C. Trent Aug. 23, 1988 ______________________________________
While the foregoing patents describe various clips and devices including bookmarks, none have the unique combination of features as provided in the instant invention.